


potatos and parkour

by luciimariiellii



Series: potatos and parkour [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Outing, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciimariiellii/pseuds/luciimariiellii
Summary: Peter and Harley are internet friends - and they’re about to meet.For parknerprompts week one on tumblr - smoke, fog, haze.





	potatos and parkour

**Author's Note:**

> yeet
> 
> the next installment to the series will be when the next prompt is released on parknerprompts ‘s tumblr :)

Mom’s home.

She comes trudging through the door with a cigarette in one hand and an empty bottle in the other. Smoke fills the room as she exhales, making Harley cough. As though it’s  _ his  _ fault she’s smoking inside, she shoots him a dark look.

Harley huffs and taps out one more message on his phone before rising and walking out to the porch.

**potatos: ** i hate it so much when people smoke inside 

Harley messes around on his phone some more (he hasn’t found diamonds in his Minecraft world yet, what a shame), until he gets a response.

**parkour: ** that’s random, but same

**potatos: ** my mom smokes in the house and it’s annoying 

**parkour: ** ohh yeah that makes sense 

**parkour: ** so what’s new?

**potatos: ** bold of you to assume i have anything resembling a life to keep you updated on 

And that’s not an exaggeration. Harley’s hung out with exactly zero people that don’t share a last name with him so far this summer, and he hasn’t gone anywhere; Rose Hill doesn’t have much to do, or many people who tolerate Harley’s presence. He’s got a reputation as the troublemaker, and when you add in that he was outed a couple months ago, no one in his shithole town will go near him. 

He’s considered going to visit Tony. There are two reasons that he  _ can’t: _

1) Who the Hell is he to assume Tony would want him up there? The most they’ve kept in contact for the past half a decade has been through phone calls once a week or so, and nothing more. 

2) He can’t leave Abbie alone with Mom. That’s non negotiable.

Harley sighs as he stares off across the street. He’s living out on the edge of the town, so his view is just an expanse of corn and crows. He’s so caught up in his own self pity-fest that he doesn’t hear his phone the first time it goes off.

Then it dings again.

It’s Tony, is the first part of the message Harley comprehends. Nothing unusual.

Then he’s scrambling up for no reason, heart pounding and breaths coming in short pants, because there on the screen-

**iron mechanic: ** hey potato, you free this month? you and your sister wanna come up and visit for a while?

**baby mechanic: ** IISBDKSNDNF CHRIST OLD MAN 

**iron mechanic: ** is that a yes 

**baby mechanic: ** yes 

No point asking Mom - she won’t care. Harley squeals (and is glad no one’s around to hear it) before messaging his internet friend, Peter. 

**potatos: ** PETER

**parkour: ** HARLEY 

**potatos: ** BIG NEWS

**parkour: ** OH???

**potatos: ** wait actually 

**potatos: ** i don’t know how to explain this to you without sounding fake

**parkour: ** what is it 

**potatos: ** actually it’s impossible for me to say this without you thinking I’m lying 

**parkour: ** trust me, i won’t think that 

**potatos: ** so i’m friends with tony stark 

There’s a pause in the messages, where Harley is certain he’s been blocked or something - but after about five minutes, Peter says:

**parkour: ** yeah me too

**potatos: ** ???what????

Okay, so Peter definitely thinks he’s lying and is messing with him. 

**parkour: ** yeah i’m with him rn so i asked if he knew u and he started crying and he said “oh god i can’t handle the two of you knowing each other” so that’s fun 

**parkour: ** image

This is an unexpected development, for sure. The picture is Peter (who’s face Harley has only seen a couple of times, and  _ God  _ is he cute), an arm slung over a grimacing Tony’s shoulder, their cheeks pressed together.

It’s really adorable.

**potatos saved an image **

**potatos: ** okay cute 

**potatos: ** as i was saying,,,

**potatos: ** tony invited me and my sister to spend the month with him 

**parkour: ** ohmygosh really??!?!?!

**parkour: ** we can meet! i’m spending the summer at the compound!!!

**potatos: ** why are you spending the summer?? at the compound?? who are you????

**parkour: ** i’m his personal intern 

Harley’s phone dings with a message from Pepper-

**chili: ** Hey, I came in the lab to remind the boys to eat and Peter filled me in on the situation; He’s gonna say he’s just Tony’s personal intern but really Peter is practically Tony’s other kid.

**son: ** i think tony needs to stop adopting kids

**chili: ** Never gonna happen. 

Harley chuckles and responds to Peter. 

**potatos: ** oh i see

**potatos: ** well then i can’t wait to meet you darlin 

**parkour: ** yeah i’m so excited!! it’ll be lots of fun <3

Harley swears, he’s not thinking about that stupid heart emoticon hours later while he’s trying to fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment if you did <3
> 
> send me writing requests or just say hi to me on tumblr @harleykeenerkin (yes that url is a name)


End file.
